Rosetta
Rosetta the garden fairy is from the popular Disney Fairies franchise. Fairies never tell their age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends. So she's a little wiser than the others. Older too, but she certainly doesn't look it! Personality Rosetta is a garden-talent fairy who is gentle and well mannered but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell. She always tries to look her best and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends, flowers, and animals. She is girly and speaks with a Southern accent. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She has a crush on Herk, Blaze and Sled. She is the main protagonist in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and serves as the tritagonist in Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Secret of the Wings. Fairies never age, of course, but since Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends, she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is revealed in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. She once became smitten by an ice-talent sparrow man named Sled. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly shoulder-length hair. In The Pirate Fairy, Rosetta temporarily becomes an animal fairy, much to her dismay. Appearances ''Tinker Bell Like the other fairies and sparrow men, Rosetta was present at Tinker Bell's arrival. Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist first befriend Tinker Bell after the fairy accidentally crashes her mouse-bound cart as a result of a Sprinting Thistle attack. After comforting the tinker, Clank and Bobble arrive with new supplies for the fairies forthcoming trip to the Main Land. Rosetta and the others showcase their magnificent abilities by testing out the new supplies, leaving Tinker Bell at awe. This gives the tinker the urge to go to the mainland, but tinker fairies are not allowed to go as there is no reason. In an attempt to travel to the mainland, Tink decides to switch her talent, something that hasn't been done before. She goes to Rosetta and the others for help, but the friends feel Tinker Bell should accept her destiny. However, like her friends, Rosetta decides to help and an array of different test occurs. Despite the effort, all the attempts fail. After a while, Rosetta and her friends witness Tink repair a music box, proving her talent is correct. Even so, Tink still wants to change her talent and goes to the villainous Vidia as a last result. Vidia tricks the tinker into trying to round up the Sprinting Thistles, which ends up destroying Pixie Hollow's preparations for spring. Tinker Bell creates new ways to repair things after having a talk with Terence. He makes her realize that being a tinker is what she's destined to become. Rosetta stands by Tink's side and uses her inventions, and spring is eventually saved. In the end, Rosetta and the others travel to the mainland as planned, having Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble tag along to return the repaired music box to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Rosetta plays a smaller role in the sequel. She is first seen with other garden fairies continuing with her normal duties. Later on, Rosetta is taking a flight with Iridessa and Silvermist when Tinker Bell appears and asks for their doses of pixie dust. Unfortunately for Tink, Rosetta and the others need their pixie dust to travel to the mainland. Rosetta is lastly seen during the finale when the fairies celebrate the arrival of the blue harvest moon. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Summer has arrived and many of Pixie Hollow's fairies and sparrow men have traveled to the mainland to attend fairy camp. Rosetta also attends, flying there with Tink, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Fawn. After a while, Vidia reveals the presence of humans to Tink in an attempt to keep her away. Tink becomes infatuated but Iridessa and Rosetta try to explain that humans are dangerous. Later on, Rosetta and the others learn that Tinker Bell has been captured by a human girl named Lizzy. Vidia then leads an expedition to rescue her. Along the way, the fairies are forced to cross a muddy river. While the river isn't too deep, Rosetta is hesitant to cross, revealing her fear of mud (while revealing the irony as she's a Garden Fairy). Eventually, the adventure leads them to Lizzy's house, but Vidia ends up captured by Lizzy's father and taken to London for research. Rosetta and the others go after them bestowing pixie dust on Lizzy so they can fly to her father, as they can't fly in the rain. When they finally do approach Lizzy's father, the young girl is able to convince her father to rethink his actions. Vidia is freed, and the fairies have a picnic with Lizzy and her father to celebrate. In this film, Rosetta develops a fussier, mud-hating personality that comes to define the character in future animated work. Pixie Hollow Games Rosetta is the main focus of the television special. Here, the Pixie Hollow Games have arrived and Rosetta is chosen to represent the garden-talent fairies alongside newcomer Chloe. Unlike Chloe, Rosetta is fully aware of the garden fairies' reputation of never winning the games (or even coming close to winning). Chloe scoffs at that reputation and is still determined to break the streak. Rosetta's vanity is emphasized once again, as her refusal to get dirty or be athletic has her avoiding "Pixie Hollow Games" duty every single year, until the garden-talents combine forces in order to force her to play. Now teaming up alongside eager newly-arrived fairy Chloe, Rosetta is upset about the situation, and fails horribly. In the first competition, Rosetta shows up in a beautiful dress, wanting to look good despite looking bad. However, the healing talent fairies were unable to finish the competition, allowing Rosetta and Chloe to move forward. When she sees how much victory means to Chloe, Rosetta actually makes a real attempt at winning. Throughout the next challenges, the garden fairies actually get through, but when it comes to a slide of slug slime, Rosetta's fear of getting dirty gets the best of her, knocking her team to last place. At the last competition, Rosetta decides to brush her fear of dirt off and the team successfully wins the games, finally breaking the losing streak. In this story, Rosetta puts in the hard work, gives up constantly looking fashionable, and actually gets dirty. Showing more sides to her, she is guilt-ridden for putting the garden-talents in last place after avoiding the slug-slime slide. Ultimately, her clever thinking and inventiveness give the garden-talents their first-ever trophy in the Games. Secret of the Wings On an ordinary day, Rosetta is blooming flowers while Tinker Bell and Fawn are helping animals cross the border to the Winter Woods. Later on, after Tinker Bell crosses the border and froze her wings, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist rush to the doctor to pick up Tink. Tink then decides to tell her friends that her wings began to glow after she crossed. However, Rosetta finds the claims to be eccentric and fears that Tink needs to be examined by the healing fairies again. Even so, Tinker Bell crosses once more and meets her sister Periwinkle. To have Periwinkle visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Tink plans on creating a snow making machine. Clank gathers Rosetta and the others to begin work on said machine. The next day, Tink's friends begin "Operation: Periwinkle" where they showcase their unique talents for the frost fairy. Rosetta blossoms an entire field of flowers for the first fairy and gives her a periwinkle flower as a gift. Periwinkle then preserved the flower in a frost blanket, so it won't die when she travels back to the Winter Woods. Periwinkle suddenly becomes weak, and her wings begin to decay. Rosetta and the others rush her across the border, and the ruler of the Winter Woods, Lord Milori, forbids Tink and Peri from seeing one another again. Overnight, the snow maker machine began to freeze parts of Pixie Hollow, thus throwing off the seasons. Rosetta and the others evacuate to the Pixie Dust Tree as shelter. However the Pixie Dust Tree is also in danger of being destroyed, but Tink thinks of a way to save it. If Peri and the frost fairies can preserve the tree, like she did the flower, Pixie Hollow would be saved. When the frost fairies arrive, Rosetta develops a crush on the sparrow man Sled. Sled appears to return the feelings and tells Rosetta to stay warm. While Rosetta and the others take cover inside one of the Pixie Dust Tree's hollows, Peri and the others preserve it. When the ice melts, the pixie dust returns and all is well. The warm fairies are then allowed to cross the border to the Woods. There, at a celebration party, Rosetta reunites with Sled and the two proclaim their love. The Pirate Fairy Rosetta appears in the fifth film, where she and her friends magically swap talents. Rosetta becomes an animal fairy, much to her dismay and becomes the mother of a baby crocodile. Worse, Fawn (who became a light fairy) accidentally burns part of her hair off, though Rosetta is unaware of this until the end. Printed media In ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appears at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess when Tinker Bell shows everyone the portrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asks Bess to paint a portrait of her. When it is finished, she asks Bess to fix her nose, which you should never ask an art-talent fairy. At the end, she asked Hem to make her a dress, which was the newest fad. Rosetta appears in Tink, North of Never Land when she sits next to Terence during Tor's story. When music comes on, she makes Terence dance with her. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help, a party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her medal and praised her for facing her fears. She appears briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Disney Parks A topiary of Rosetta was featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden International Festival. In the Spring of 2010, Rosetta was featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. Rosetta is no longer appearing in the Disney Parks except Disneyland where she and the other fairy friends appear very rarely. She also appears in the Disneyland version of Paint the Night Parade. Gallery Trivia *Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth, who have both voiced Rosetta, have both portrayed Glinda the Good Witch in Wicked. **In The Pirate Fairy, Rosetta mentions that she "never works with poppies, the pollen makes her sleepy" - a trait of the poppies in the Wizard of Oz and Wicked, in which both Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth have performed as Glinda. External links *Rosetta on the Disney Fairies Wiki es:Rosetta Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Lovers Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall